FanFiction Code Geass
by Yuufie
Summary: Chap 3... Kisah Cinta Lelouch.. dengan siapakah? C.C, Shirley, atau Kallen?
1. Chapter 1

FanFiction Code Geass

AHAHAHAH…. Saya bosen buat -Man mulu… saya mau coba buat Code Geass ah… sapa tau banyak yang naksir… WKAWKAWKKAWKAWK….

Pemainnya?? Sama aja… yang tau pasti tau… yang nggak tau pasti ga tau.. kalo tau? Artinya tau bukan nggak tau… (kata udah simple koq di buat bingung?Aneh dah ni org)

Ada Yaoinya? OHOHOHO… PERTANYAAN BAGUS…. Ada sedikit.. walau saya ga tega untuk nulisnya…

Ya udah ah… jangan pada nanya mulu… mau mulai ni ceritanya…

**Lelouchkuuuuu~~~……..**

Di sekolahan.. (Ashford maxodnya)

"Hey Lulu, gak makan siang?" Tanya Shirley.

"ah, nanti aja." Jawab Lelouch sambil asik ngutak-ngatik laptop.

"Kamu ngapain sih? Kayaknya penting banget sampe ga ada waktu buat makan." Tanya Shirley sambil ngintip2 laptopnya Lelouch.

"Ah, ini… lagi cari berita tentang perang… sepertinya makin parah ya."

"Um.. seandainya kita mati karena perang ini gimana?"

"Aku… Aku tak akan biarkan itu terjadi pada…."

"Pada siapa? Aku?"

"Pada NIA!!! HUAHAHAHAHAH…" *BLETAQH* (walau author seneng bukan main, dia juga marah bukan main karena nambah2in kata seenak dia ngutak-ngatik laptopnya dia)

"Pada kamu lah… Aku gak mau kamu terluka." Lelouch biarpun ngomong gitu, mukanya kagak mau nengok ke Shirley. Masi sibuk ngurus web kesayangan dia..

"Padaku?"

"Iya.."

"Padaku?"

"iya………."

"Padaku?"

"Sekali lagi nanya, Aku gak mau makan siang sama sekali!"

"Aah… Jangan gitu donk."

"Makanya diem.. Pusing nih nyari webnya.."

"Hehehe.. Kalo gitu…. Nih…"

"Hah? Apaan tuh?"

"Udah, makan aja.. Ini buatanku loh…"

*HAPP*

"Um… Enyak… Byeli Dyi Manya" (kan ngomongnya sambil makan.. ya gini kata2nya)

"Kan aku udah bilang. Ini buatanku."

"Oh.. Akyu Pyikyir kyamyu byeli"

"Udah, telan dulu.. Ntar keselek…"

"Iy2…. HEKK…"

"Tuh kan kamu keselek. Nih minumnya."

Lelouch gak bisa ngapa2in selain megangin lehernya yang keselek.

"Lulu…. Lulu…"

Lelouch pingsan…

"Lulu, Lulu…"

"…………………………………"

"LULU!!!!"

"…………………………………"

Batin Sherley "Apakah aku harus kasih nafas buatan? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tak mau Lulu mati hanya karena makan makananku. Aku gak mau…"

Dengan bingung, sherley memutuskan untuk mengambil nafas buatan. Ancang2 sudah di ambil, tinggal prakteknya aja…

Muka Shirley makin dekat… dekat…. Semakin dekat… dan….

*BRUGHHHH…..*

Lelouch tiba2 bangun. Shirley yang kaget, langsung jatuh terlentang. Kini Lelouch berada di atas Shirley.

"Anak cewe gak boleh agresif, harusnya cowok duluan." (halah.. tau dari mana tuh hukum?)

"Tapi.. Tadi kamu…"

"Sssh…. Jangan berisik.. Lagi ga ada orang di sini."

"Lalu?"

Lelouch hanya tersenyum memandang Shirley. Dengan segala kepasrahan dirinya (beh) Shirley rela dirinya di apa2in sama Lelouch.

WARNING!! ADEGAN LEMON MULAI DARI SINI!!!!

Lelouch mendekatkan wajahnya ke Shirley. Shirley hanya bisa menutup mata, dan menunggu wajah Lelouch menyentuh wajahnya. Jarak antara kedua muka saat ini 2,7856412384568753148632195 cm

TIBA2…

*BLETAQH*

Sesuatu mengenai kepala Lelouch dari atas. Karena tidak bisa melawan gaya gravitasi dari benda tadi, benda itu mempercepat jalannya waktu. Artinya harusnya muka Lelouch dan Shirley akan bersentuhan dalam 5, 80 detik. Tapi di percepat. KENA DEH…

C.C dari atas pohon KAL (Kejadian Adegan Lemon) ambil gambar bagus buat di taro di MaDing.

"hehe.. lumayan buat ngancem Lelouch." Kata C.C

C.C langsung kabur. Hebatnya gak ketahuan Lelouch.. (pake mantra sihir kali tuh anak)

Lelouch langsung menjauhkan muka dari Shirley.

"Akh… Maaf…" kata Lelouch.

"Ah… itu…"

Shirley menunjuk ke atas.

"Itu…"

Lelouch hanya bisa melihat secarik kertas tertancap di sana. Setelah di ambil, Tulisannya:

Temui aku di tempat biasa kita bertemu.

C.C

"Wanita itu!!!" kata Lelouch geram.

"Ada apa Lulu?"

"Akh.. Tidak ada apa2… Kamu kembalilah ke kelas. Nanti aku akan menyusulmu."

"Ah, Lulu…"

"Apa?"

"um… Hati2 ya…"

Dengan senyum manisnya ia berkata, "Aku akan baik2 saja. Kembalilah ke kelas."

Shirley pun tersenyum senang.

Lelouch berlari sepanjang Koridor kelas. Menuju suatu tempat. Namun di perempatan koridor.

*BRUGH*

Lelouch dan salah seorang bertubrukan, dan menyebabkan adanya ADEGAN LEMON!!! (biasa aja kale.. ga usah di caps lock)

Batin Lelouch "Si… Siapa ini?"

"Akh.. Maaf… Aku terburu2 sehingga menabrak orang lain." Kata Lelouch.

"Akh.. Tidak apa2.. Aku jga minta maaf…"

Batin Lelouch "Su… Suara ini.."

**_BERSUMBANG… eh, salah… BERSAMBUNG……_**

Hoalah… susah mau bikin adegan lemon… ngebayanginnya itu loh… bikin gw ga betah duduk sambil nulis ginian!!!

Tungguu cerita selanjutnya…..


	2. Chap 2

Apdet2 dari chap 1… (halah bahasanya…)

AHAHAHAH….

Suda ada yang menantikan kelanjutannya…

Siapakah yang d cium Lulu di belokan koridor?

Mari kita lihat bersama…

**Lelouchkuuuuuuuu~~~………**

"Su… Suara ini…" Wagh.. Lulu mulai tau nih suara siapa….

"ni… Nii-san…" NANI?? ROLLO???

"Ro… Rolo… sedang apa kamu di sini?"

"Ni.. Nii-san.. maaf itu tadi tidak di sengaja.."

"Sudahlah… jangan di pikirkan… yang sudah terjadi biarlah terjadi…" (Itu sih maunya Lelouch)

"Akh… Sudah hampir terlambat… ayo Nii-san.. nanti kita terlambat masuk kelas."

"Rollo, kamu duluan saja. Aku ada urusan penting."

"Nii-san…"

Dia tersenyum manis… (OHOHOHO…) "Aku pasti akan kembali. Aku berjanji padamu.."

"Nii-san… Jangan ingkari janjimu…"

"Aku akan selalu menepati janjiku.. Kembailah ke dalam kelas."

"Hati2 nii-san…"

Lulu berbalik dan segera pergi ke tempat di mana "WANITA ITU" menunggu Lulu.. Tepat sesuai dugaan "WANITA ITU" menunggu Lulu di atap…

"Apa yang kamu inginkan? Padahal harusnya tidak seperti itu kejadiannya." Kata Lulu

WANITA ITU hanya tersenyum sinis dan kembali melihat pemandangan sekolah dari atas.

"Kamu tau bahwa akulah yang memberikan kekuatan padamu untuk melawan Britannia?" Kata C.C

"Ya.. Aku tau.. Lalu, apa maumu?"

"Seharusnya aku mendapatkan perhatian lebih darimu.. karena akulah pengubah bagian dalam dirimu.. biarkan aku mengubah kedua bagian dirimu.. bagian luar dan dalam." Kata C.C dengan muka MESUM (jangan di caps lock!! Norak dah lo!)

"He… Hei…. Aku tak mengerti maksudmu…"

"Dasar pria… dimana2 sangat mudah tertipu dengan wajah seorang wanita tanpa tau isi hati wanita tersebut. Oh ya, soal timpukan buah kelapa muda di kepalamu tadi, maaf ya…"

"Jadi… Jadi kamu yang melemparkan benda berat itu padaku?"

"Ya… Lalu, apa kamu akan marah padaku?"

"Kamu…. Kamu…."

"Apakah kamu akan memukul seorang wanita yang telah berjasa besar ini?"

"Hh… Kapan2 lakukan itu lagi…." (JGERRR….. BANYAK MAUNYA LO!!!)

"Sepertinya telah tumbuh bibit cinta antara kalian berdua.." Kata C.C sambil melihat pemandangan

"Ya.. Kurasa…"

"Kenapa tak di lanjutkan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi?"

"Maksudmu?"

"ya… melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya tak di lakukan"

"Tidak… aku tak akan melakukan hal itu.. apakah tidak ada hal penting lain untuk di bicarakan? Kau hanya membuang waktuku saja"

C.C hanya diam… Lelouch pun berbalik dan kembali ke kelas.. C.C tampak menangis…

"mengapa? Aku sudah memberikan apa yang kamu mau.. Tapi mengapa kamu tidak dapat menerimaku di antara kalian berdua? Apakah aku hanya di anggap sebagai pengganggu?"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, dia pergi… dan tak kembali lagi… tak ada seorangpun yang tau tentang keberadaan dia.. Tak terkecuali Lelouch.

4 bulan kemudian, Area 11 makin kacau… Lelouch makin bingung apa yang harus di lakukannya. Dia di hantui rasa bersalah pada C.C karena berkata hal seperti itu pada C.C. (KENAPE BARU NYADAR SEKARANG?? BUKANNY DARI DULU!!)

"Aku… Apa yang harus aku lakukan? C.C… Dimana kamu? Aku sangat membutuhkan kamu saat ini. Aku tak mau kamu pergi… C.C!!!!!!! KEMBALILAH!!!!!"

Pada saat itu, knightmare Britannia menyerang Lelouch hingga terpental. Lelouch tak sadarkan diri.

"Brengsek! Terima ini!!!! TAK ADA SEORANGPUN YANG BOLEH MENYAKITI LELOUCH!!!" hajar aja Kallen!! HAJAR!!! (Lo mau ikutan perang?)

Pertarungan pun terjadi dengan sangat sengit. Hamper sepertiga daerah 11 menjadi korban perang tersebut. Kallen menghampiri Lelouch.

"Lulu… Lulu… Sadarlah Lulu…"

Dengan kepala bersimbah kecap merah (DARAH GITU!! MASA KECAP?) Lelouch merintih dan memanggil nama C.C

"C.C….C.C… Jangan tinggalkan aku…"

Batin Kallen "C.C? ada apa dia dengan C.C?"

"C.C… Jangan kamu sakiti hatiku… aku tak mau kamu pergi… Kembalilah…" (Lelouch ngigo ya?)

Batin Kallen "C.C? Dia menyakiti Lelouch… TAK AKAN AKU MAAFKAN…"

Satu Knightmare menghampiri mereka.. Knightmare itu tampaknya milik Area 11… Seseorang turun dari Knightmare itu.. wanita berambut panjang berwarna hijau… C.C…

C.C berlari dan segera menghampiri Lelouch.. Tapi…

*PLAKK....!!!*

C.C Diberikan tanda tangan Kallen di pipinya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan? MASIH BELUM PUASKAH KAMU MENYAKITI HATINYA?" Tampar Kallen

"Aku.. Selalu membantu dia …" C.C mukanya melas

"MEMBANTU? DIA SEDANG MERINTIH TENTANG DIRIMU!!IA INGINKAN KAMU KEMBALI! TAPI MENGAPA KAMU TAK MAU KEMBALI?" Kallen mulai nangis

"Aku hanya ingin tahu perkembangan cinta antara Lulu dan Shirley."

"SELAMA KAMU PERGI, DIA JARANG BICARA DENGAN SHIRLEY KARENA IA SELALU BERADA DI ATAP, MENUNGGUMU, MENANTI JAWABAN DARI DIRIMU!! TAK SADARKAH KAMU BAHWA DIA SANGAT MENYAYANGI KAMU?"

"Aku juga… sangat menyayangi dirinya… Lebih dari apapun…"

"KENAPA KAMU TINGALKAN DIA? AKU MAU MENJADI DIRIMU… KARENA KAMU DI PERHATIKAN OLEHNYA.. KAMU BISA SELALU BERSAMANYA.. TAK SEHARUSNYA KAMMU MENYAKITI DIA!! TAKKAN KU BIARKAN KAMU MENYAKITINYA LEBIH DARI INI!!"

Kallen pun pergi meninggalkan C.C dan membawa Lelouch ke rumah sakit.. Kallen dengan setia menunggu Lelouch hingga ia sadarkan diri. Setiap kali Ia menyabut mana C.C, Kallen hanya bisa menangis sedih dan berharap ia cepat sadar dan ta bahwa Kallen sangat menyayangi dirinya.

Sudah 3 minggu Lelouch terkapar di rumah sakit dan tak sadarkan diri… Hari demi hari dilalui Kallen dengan menjaga Lelouch.. Nunally datang…

"Kallen-chan, bagaimana keadaan Nii-san?" Tanya Nunally

"masih seperti yang kemarin.. tak ada perubahan…"

"Nii-san.. kapan kamu cepat sadar? Semuanya rindu padamu.." Air mata Nunnaly mengalir

Seakan mendengar kata2 Nunnaly, Lelouch menjawab..

"Tak satu orangpun yang rindu padaku… termasuk wanita itu… C.C… aku sayang padamu…"

"Nii-san.. kamu sudah sadar?" Tanya Nunnaly.. Air matanya mengalir..

"tidak.. dari kemarin ia sering menyebut nama C.C…" Kallen juga nangis

"C.C? siapa itu?"

"Ia adalah orang yang sangat sayang pada Lelouch.. akan tetapi hanya karena beberapa kata, Lelouch pergi, dan C.C pergi meninggalkannya"

"Siapa wanita itu? Tak seharusnya ia menyakiti Nii-san.."

Rollo masuk ruangan..

"Nii-san tak menepati janjinya padaku.. ia bilang ia akan kembali.. sudah lama aku tunggu.. Nii-san.. Kamu harus menepati janjimu…"

Shirley masuk bersama C.C

"Lu.. Lulu… Sadarlah…" Shirley memegang tangan kiri Lelouch..

"Le… Lelouch.. Maafkan aku… aku akan kembali asalkan kamu sadarkan diri… aku akan menerimamu…" Air mata C.C mulai mengalir deras

Lelouch tersenyum.. tetapi alat pendeteksi detak jantung menunjukkan garis lurus…

BERSAMBUNG…

Apakah Lelouch akan mati?

Apakah Kallen akan memberikan tanda tangan untuk C.C lagi?

Apakah hubungan Lulu dengan Shirley akan berlanjut?

Kita lihat cerita pada Chap selanjutnya…


	3. Chap 3

Hm…

Sudah sekian lama saya nggak mempublikasikan fanfic saya…

Dan..

Inilah saatnya….

WAHAHAHAHAHA……

Bapak2 se-RT : WOI!!BERISIK!!MAU NGETIK YA NGETIK AJA.. BERISIK BANGET SEH!!!

**Lelouchkuuuuuuu~~~~~~~……..**

"Le…Lelouch?" C.C terlihat mulai menitikkan air matanya..

"LULU!!!!!!" Shirley sudah tidak dapat menahan tangisnya…

"NII-SAN!!!!" Begitu juga dengan Nunnaly…

Dokter memasuki ruangan..

"Maaf.. kami harus adakan pemeriksaan ulang.. Di harapkan semuanya keluar dulu…" Kata Dokternya.

Semua keluar kecuali Suster dan Dokter yang berada di dalam ruangan.

"Dokter.. Apa benar ia tidak selamat?" Tanya Susternya (kayaknya susternya naksir sama dia tuh…)

"Sus, sebenarnya dia hanya menderita luka lecet.. ga mungkin kan kalo gara2 lecet aja ampe mati?Lebay banget."

"Tapi kenapa Alat pendeteksi detak jantungnya…."

"Saya copotin dari badan saya koq sus…" Kata Lelouch yang tiba2 bangun dan bicara..

"MA… MAYAT HIDUUUUP!!!!" Teriak Susternya.

"Ssssh… saya ga mau sampe kedengeran teman2 saya yang ada di depan."

"Nak Lelouch, apa yang harus saya sampaikan pada teman2 di luar agar keberadaan anda yang sebenarnya tidak di ketahui oleh yang lain?" Tanya Dokternya.

"Bilang aja saya bisa di selamatkan, tapi butuh waktu yang lama…" Kata Lelouch.

"Tapi, apa nggak terlalu berlebihan tuh?" Tanya susternya.

"nggak koq.. biar saja mereka tau apa arti hidup yang sebenarnya" Kata Lelouch.

"Lah?Apa hubungannya" Tanya suster

"Ya… Hubungannya…." Belom sempet mentelesaikan, dokter langsung memotong pembicaraan.

"Sudahlah.. kita harus cepat2 keluar.. Kalo nggak, mereka bisa curiga." Kata Dokter

"Thanks ya Dok.." Kata Lelouch.. (Dok..Dok.. emang koDOK?)

Dokterpun keluar dan memberitahukan pada anak2 yang lain.

Yang lain masuk, dan Lelouch terlihat sudah sadar.

"Semuanya…" Kata Lelouch dengan nada yang lemas.(Lelouch pinter akting ya..)

"LULU…..Aku nggak mau kehilangan kamu…" Kata Shirley yang sudah tidak dapat menahan tangis bahagia.

"Nii-san.. Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Nunnaly

"Ya.. Aku tidak apa-apa…"

"Ne, Lulu… berterima kasihlah pada Kallen yang sudah bersedia menjagamu siang dan malam.." Kata Rival yang baru saja datang.

"Ka.. Kallen? Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Dia sedang berada di luar bersama Suzaku-san" Kata Nunnaly

Lelouchpun berjalan ke luar dan Kallen yang sedang tidur di pundak Suzaku.

"Lelouch.." Kata Suzaku.

Kallen tiba2 bangun dan menangis setelah melihat Lelouch yang sudah bisa berjalan keluar untuk menemuinya. Kallen memeluk Lelouch yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Lelouch.. Syukurlah kamu baik2 saja."

"Sudahlah.. Jangan menangis.." Kata Lelouch sambil mengusap kepala Kallen.

Walau Shirley cemburu, tapi karena kebahagiaan Lelouch bisa selamat, dia membiarkan Lelouch memeluk Kallen.

"ngomong-ngomong wanita berambut hijau itu kemana?" Tanya Nunnaly

Semua diam. Dan memandang Nunnlay dengan pandangan yang…. Gimanaaaa gitu… Lelouch hanya bisa diam. Pandangan mereka berpaling lagi menuju Lelouch.

"Sudahlah.. sudah… kita tidak akan mempermasalahkan masalah kan?" kata Rival.

"Aku tidak akan sedih lagi kok.." Kata Lelouch

"Ayo semua.. mari kita pulang.. besok kita jenguk Nii-san lagi.. Nii-san butuh istirahat sekarang." Kata Nunnaly

"Lelouch, Istirahat yang cukup ya…" Kata Rival.

"Lulu.. Semoga cepat sembuh." Kata Shirley

"Nii-san.." Kata Nunnaly dengan wajah yang sedih..

"Pulanglah Nunnaly.. Kamu juga harus banyak istirahat agar tetap sehat." Kata Lelouch

Semuanya pulang kecuali Kallen.

"Kallen, mengapa kamu tidak pulang?" Tanya Lelouch

"Dasar bodoh.. Kenapa kamu masih mencintai wanita yang telah menyakiti kamu?"

"Itu… Karena…"

"Kenapa kamu masih berharap dia kembali?"

"…."

"Kenapa? Apa dia begitu berarti bagimu?"

"…"

"Kami yang sudah menemanimu selama bertahun-tahun tidak pernah seperti ini sebelum kedatangan wanita itu."

"Tapi.. Dia.."

"Dia?Dia apa? Dia hanya seseorang yang sudah merusak kekerabatan kita semala bertahun-tahun."

"…"

"Sudahlah… Sebaiknya jangan di bahas lagi. Aku mau pulang."

Kallen meninggalkan Lelouch yang hanya duduk termenung dengan baju yang sedikit basah karena air mata Kallen yang menempel saat Lelouch memeluk Kallen.

Lelouch pun kembali ke dalam ruangannya. Tidur….

Malam hari pun tiba. Suasana rumah sakit sangat hening pada saat itu karena jam besuk malam telah usai. Waktu di Jam dinding telah menunjukkan angka 12. Gelapnya malam menyelimuti ruang Lelouch dan Hanya sinar bulan yang menemani gelapnya malam.

Lelouch berjalan kearah jendela yang berada di sebelah kanannya yang berjarak 1 meter dari tempat tidurnya. Ia membuka jendela untuk merasakan heningnya angin malam. Namun keheningan itu sirna setelah Lelouch mendengar suara seorang wanita bernyanyi…

_Sono hitotsubu no shizuku de sae mo  
__Hana wo mamoru ka mo shirenai  
__Sono waraigao tada sore dake de  
__Sashinoberu te ni mo nareru  
__  
__Sono furueteru koe atsumereba  
__Kaze wo okosu ka mo shirenai  
__Sono inochi to iu hakanaki akari  
__Tomoshite ashi wo susumeyou_

_Rararararararararan  
__Itsuka mata aou  
__Rararararararararan  
__Ikiteru kagiri_

_Toki wo koe toraerareteru  
__Afureru kono omoi ha nani?  
__Yasashisa ga mejiri ni niau  
__Ano hito-tachi ha ima doko ni iru no?_

_Tonari ni ha atarashii seki  
__Mirai no tame ni mata deau  
__Kazaranai mama dekiru dake  
__Ikite miyou kyou to iu hi  
__Kanashikute hito ha setsunai  
__Soredemo dokomademo michi ha tsudzuku_

_Rararararararararan  
__Kaze ga hakobu mono  
__Rararararararararan  
__Asu wo hiraku merodi_

Lelouch segera mencari darimana suara itu berasal. Lelouch keluar melompati jendela ruangannya yang terbuka dan mencari suara itu. Ia menemukan seorang wanita berambut panjang dan berbaju putih.. (JANGAN-JANGAN…) yang bernyanyi dengan suara yang merdu.. Tempat wanita itu duduk, di kelilingi oleh bunga2 yang sudah menutup kelopaknya. Tiba2 Lampu taman bersinar terang sehingga warna rambut sang wanita yang berwarna hijau itu berkilau. Lelouch segera mengetahui siapa yang bernyanyi.

"Mengapa kamu ada di sini?"

"Aku hanya ingin menghibur diri…"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kamu di hantui rasa cemburu yang sangat tinggi?padahal kamu mengetahui kalau aku sangat mencintaimu…"

"Lalu? Kenapa kamu mencium Shirley di depan wajahku?"

"Aku? Aku tidak mencium Shirley di depan wajahmu.. Kamunya aja yang tau2 muncul tiba2 dan melempar buah kelapa itu tepat di atas kepalaku."

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kamu tidak melakukannya padaku?" (ikh.. C.C napsu)

"Karena aku merasa bukan saatnya kita melakukan hal itu. Aku butuh waktu."

"Waktu? Kalau kamu melakukannya bersama dia, kamu sudah tidak peduli lagi akan waktu."

"Itu.. Karena…"

"Karena kamu mencintainya sepenuh hati kan?"

"AKU HANYA MENCINTAIMU… Aku tidak mencintai Shirley."

"Lalu? Kenapa kamu berani menciumnya?"

"Aku tidak berniat menciumnya…"

"Kenapa kamu melakukannya?"

"kamulah yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi. Seandainya saja kamu tidak menjatuhkan buah itu di atas kepalaku, maka tidak terjadi hal seperti ini.."

"Aku…" C.C mulai menangis.

"Sudahlah… Malam ini seharusnya di selimuti dengan keheningan. Tak sepantasnya seorang wanita menangis memecah keheningan malam" Kata Lelouch sambil memeluk C.C

C.C hanya terdiam dan menitikkan air mata kebahagiaan. Lelouch mengangkat dagu C.C dan menciumnya. Lampu taman pun padam. (WOI!!! MATI LAMPU!! PANAS!! MANA GENERATORNYA??)

Pagi hari, Shirley, Nunnaly, Rival, dan Kallen ingin menjenguk Lelouch sebelum berangkat sekolah. Tapi… Ketika mereka memasuki ruangan…

"Lu..Lulu?" Shirley kebingungan.

"Ada apa?" Lelouch tersenyum. Pagi ini dia sudah tidak memakai baju rumah sakit lagi. Tasnya yang berisi baju sudah ada di atas kasurnya. Tampaknya dia sudah ingin keluar rumah sakit.

"Lelouch? Kamu sudah sehat?" Tanya Rival

"Nii-san mau pulang?" Tanya Nunnaly.

"Ya.. Aku mau pulang. Dan lukaku juga sudah lebih baik."

"Syukurlah nii-san.. Kita bisa bersama lagi…" Kata Nunnaly bahagia.

"Hari ini aku mau masuk sekolah. Ada tugas yang harus aku kumpulkan." Kata Lelouch

"Nii-san, mari aku bawakan tasmu.."

"Ah.. tidak perlu.. aku bisa membawanya sendiri. Bisakah aku bicara berdua dengan Kallen?" Tanya Lelouch

"Baiklah.. Ayo semua.. kita pergi dahulu.."

Di ruangan itu tinggal ada Kallen dan Lelouch

"Kallen, aku mau minta maaf atas kejadian kemarin."

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu.."

"Tapi.."

"Lulu.. apakah kamu masih mau ikut berperang bersama kami?" Kallen langsung memotong pembicaraan

"Sebagai seorang pimpinan, tentu harus ikut."

"Tapi.. Lukamu.."

"Aku sudah merasa lebih baik dari pada kemarin. Bagaimana perkembangan perang di luar sama selama aku di rumah sakit?"

"Kita terkepung. Tapi aku sudah membalikkan keadaan. Keadaan kita dengan pasukan Britannia sekarang seimbang. Tapi kita kekurangan orang untuk perang selanjutnya."

"Berapa orang yang tewas?"

"kurang lebih 230 orang dalam bulan ini."

"Berapa sisa orang yang kita punya?"

"Sekitar 1500 orang."

"Berapa banyak pasukan Britannia?"

"Daerah Edo 200, Daerah Tokyo 450, daerah Hokkaido 150, dan sisanya menyebar di seluruh Jepang."

"Kira2 ada berapa pasukan?"

"Kalau di total, um… 500 bagian utara dan 1000 bagian selatan. Jumlah totalnya adalah 1500 belum termasuk pasukan yang akan datang 4 bulan lagi."

"Sial. Kalau begini…"

"Kita harus panggil orang dari China untuk membantu kita"

"Xing Ke.."

"Kurasa dia…"

"Baiklah. Aku akan memikirkan taktik selanjutnya. Perintahkan para anggota Black Order untuk segera berkumpul di markas." (Black Order? Koq jadi -Man?)

Siang hari saat seusai pulang sekolah, Lelouch langsung menuju markas dan memberikan perintah tentang strategi selanjutnya.

Pertempuran selama seminggu tetap seimbang. Akan tetapi pasukan yang seharusnya datang 4 bulan lagi, di percepat. Sehingga pasukan Zero terdesak.

2 Hari kemudian, Zero terkepung. Kallen kehabisan tenaga. Pasukan Zero yang lain juga terkepung di daerah Jepang yang berbeda. Apakah Lelouch akan tertangkap? Apakah Jepang tak terselamatkan?

Simak cerita selanjutnya….

HOALAH…

Selesai juga….

Ripiw2….


End file.
